


"Its not gay if I have socks on"

by 4d6_Psychic_Damage



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, its not gay if you have socks on, the fic mentions sexs but it is not porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4d6_Psychic_Damage/pseuds/4d6_Psychic_Damage
Summary: Kaito and Shuichi have a debate about socks
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	"Its not gay if I have socks on"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2 hours so its short and sucks

Shuichi and Kaito cuddled on the astronauts bed both shinny with sweat after what they just did. It wasn't the pair's first time actually it was more of a routine that they both wordlessly agreed on. They would both train with Maki for an hour or two, go back to Kaitos room, do the devil's tango, take a shower, fall asleep in each other's arms then pretend like nothing happened the very next day. Shuichi who was still wrapped in Kaitos arms spoke in a tiered almost motherly voice.

“Kaito if we ever get out of this killing game would you want to go on a date or something?”

Kaito perked up with a confused look in his eye. He stared at the detective like he had just said the earth was flat or Mikan had self confidence.

“Of course not Shuichi I’m not gay.”

Shuichi rose from the bed puzzled.

“Kaito we just had gay sex together what the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Don’t worry my loyal sidekick, I had socks on so it’s not gay.”

Shuichi was mystified by the spaceman’s logic. All the bones naked body covered in only a blanket where starstruck by the idea that the luminary of the star putting his dick up Shuichis ass wasn’t gay because of socks. Noticing his sidekicks baffled expression Kaito tried to explain.

“You see Shuichi when you wear socks they absorb all homosexual energy from what ever you do. So me plowing your ass wasn’t gay because the socks take all they gay energy out of it.”

The detective was paralyzed with confusion. None of what Kaito said made any sense but he couldn’t even retort it. 

“Look Shuichi name one gay person who wears socks.”

“Tenko”

“Her socks are too long, it's like a double negative.”

“No that’s wrong, we are both men, we had sex that is gay it’s doesn’t matter if you have socks on!” Yelled Shuichi tired of this sock debate.

“Actually Shuichi all cultures have a tradition to if you wear cloth covering your feat all gay sex isn’t considered homosexual.” Spoke Korekiyo. 

“HOLY SHIT KOREKIYO WHAT THE HELL!”

The “”bromantic” pair screaming together. Pulling the cover up to their necks in a pathetic attempt to cover up. Korekiyo didn’t seem to mind however, just smiling from the fact he could talk about humanity’s strange transitions of homosexuality and socks.

“But Kaito you seem to be forgetful of one big fact, you don’t wear socks.” The masked man's stern but soothing voice bounced in the space man's ears. “You wear slippers, those don’t count”. The room felt silent for what felt like hours the black haired ultimate's waiting for Kaito to process what the anthropologist had said. 

“Shuichi you might not believe me but I need to come out of the closet.”

Shuichi face palmed.


End file.
